Learning To Forgive and Forget
by RobstenLover93
Summary: The Cullen family are constantly arguing and slowly drifting apart but out of the blue one on their loved ones died. How will they cope? Will they become closer or drift further apart. All Human.


Summary-

The Cullen family are constantly arguing and slowly drifting apart but out of the blue one on their loved ones died. How will they cope? Will they become closer or drift further apart. All Human.

ONE-SHOT

Esme's POV *6 months before her death*

I did not know why. Why my children could easily hate each other. It hurt me to know they didn't love each other like normal siblings would. I don't know why adopted children could hate each other. They have different parents and aren't blood related, but why does that even matter anymore. I could not stand seeing them around each other just glaring without seeing another word.

Today was no different.

"Go to fucking hell!" Emmett screamed at Jasper

"I'll see you there asshole!" Jasper screamed right back at him

I hated when they cursed at each other. As a full on Christian mother I didn't feel like cursing in a house of god was right, it was a horrible thing. The girls were another thing.

"These are my shoes! I wore them first!" Bella yelled at her sister Alice

"I bought them! They're mine!" Alice said possibly snatching the shoes from her sister

They gave me a headache and I didn't like it. Rosalie wasn't any easier in the field of hating her siblings, she loved to be in charge of everything.

"Actually ALICE, I paid for those shoes!" Rosalie said

It was stupid how those three girls would fight over a pair of shoes, or some t-shirt and possibly some jeans that "I wore it first so they're mine!' I find it oddly stupid. The boys are 10 times worse about their video games. If they don't have a video game right there and then they suspect someone took it and arguments erupt between the boys.

I had gone to my doctor because I felt like I just wanted to die with all of this fighting in my house and he told me I had a very bad case of depression. I wasn't surprised at all. I had six kids and a husband to take care of at home and it was straining on my body, and I didn't like it. Carlisle wasn't any better then any of the children in our household, he was right there with them. It didn't make life any better.

*5 months before her death*

Today was an odd quiet day in my household and I loved it. The children were back in school and Carlisle was at work and I…I finally had some piece in quiet and did not have to worry about the arguing children in my house today. After 5'o clock though this day is going to be a horrible one once again. The boys had football practice, somewhere they could beat each other up without getting in trouble for it.

Bella was tutoring a 7th grader until 4:45. Alice was doing something for the drama club until 5:00. Rosalie had volleyball practice until 5:00. They all were different in some ways. Carlisle had work until 5:30 and it was a nice day just with him out of the house along with the children.

The phone rang and I groaned hoping to god it wasn't somebody from the school. Picking up the phone I sighed

"Hello?" I asked

"Can I please speak to an Esme Cullen?" the person said

I groaned, it had to be the school.

"Speaking" I said

"Hello Esme, it's Dr. Harper. Your blood work has come back today" she said

I grinned, for once I was actually happy this came back.

"Hello Dr. Harper. Do I need to come in?" I asked

"Oh no no. Your blood pressure is really high honey at a 103 over 50, that's not so good. You seem to be stressed a lot, take some time off" she said

"I don't work" I said

"You don't?" she asked

I shook my head

"I have 6 kids, and a husband to deal with" I said

"7 children huh?" she asked teasing with me

I giggled

"Yep!" I said

"Take some time off from the kids. Just have a you day, nothing else" she said

"Dr. Harper that's not quite possible, my children hate each other and my husband is not any better" I said

"Esme take the day off. You're not going to be around forever" she said

I sighed and she hung up the phone. Could I just go out for one day without any troubles from my family? It actually seems kind of impossible.

~5 months later~

Carlisle's POV

I slid on my suit tying my tie in the mirror. It was a horrible day. One day I knew my children would not fight, but who knows with them. They would fight, I could feel it. For the middle of January it was super cold and I did not like it that much one bit. I walked out of my bedroom making my way down the stairs to see Alice and Bella fighting over a pair of shoes.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled breaking them apart

Today was not the day to be fighting!

"But dad they're mine!" Alice said

"I don't care! Put the shoes down and get a new pair, NOW!" I said

I was pissed off at how my children could act like such assholes! We had raised them right, they weren't bad children until they hit their teenage years.

Bella and Alice threw down the shoes and stomped up the stairs to find some new shoes in their rooms. I sighed running my hand over my face and walking into the living room to see the boys like always playing video games. Rosalie was sitting in her short dress painting her nails the color black. I didn't think this day would come any time soon.

"Boys" I said unplugging the game system

"Hey! I was winning!" Emmett said

"I don't give a shit!" I said

He gasped, they rarely heard anyone swear in the house, today was no exception.

"You swore!" Emmett said

I blew out a breath,

"Emmett please just….enough." I said

He grumbled and sat back on the couch as I heard the girls finally come down the stairs. Bella was in a whole different outfit.

"What happened to your other outfit Bella?" I asked

"I could not wear these shoes with that outfit" she said

I looked over at my other daughter to see the same thing happen. I shook my head at them wondering why the hell they just could not stay in the outfit they had planned beforehand. I knew none of this had been planned, it was all so sudden a few days ago.

Esme died, no lies. She was under a lot of stress and didn't take any time off like Dr. Harper said she should have, she died with high blood pressure. Even though I was a doctor I never knew that someone could die from that odd thing.

I sighed and walked out of the house and into the garage where her car still sat. The car was clean as ever at some points but the back seat was not as good since we had adopted the kids at the age where they made big messes. We had adopted Edward first when he was 3 years old, his parents had died in a car accident and he had no other family around to take him, it only took about 2 months for his adoption to go through.

We adopted Alice next. Her parents had given her up for adoption and died a few weeks later. Her adoptive parents had abused her to death and were sent to jail when she was 4. It took a little while more to adopt Alice, just about 6 months. This was her second adoption and it's just been a big stress on her.

We adopted Bella after Alice and Edward. She was a foster child and the parents could not handle her because she was an very dangerous girl, Esme thought love would calm her down. We adopted her a year after we got Alice at her young age of 7. It took a good 8 months before we could call her ours.

We adopted Rosalie and Jasper at the same time actually they were cousins. Rosalie's mother had died giving birth to her, and her father went to jail for drunk driving. She moved in with her aunt and uncle (her godparents) at the young age of 4 and bonded with her cousin –Jasper-. Jasper's parents were very nice people. When Rosalie and Jasper were 8, they had the house to themselves while the kids were at the babysitters.

There house started on fire and they were sleeping soundly, they never made it out in time, they died in the hospital 2 days later. It didn't take long for us to scoop them up, just over a month.

We adopted Emmett last at his young age of 9. His mother at the young age of 21 had cheated on her boyfriend and resulted in a pregnancy. She ran away from her boyfriend and the man she slept with. She had Emmett and had raised him until he was 8 years old by herself. Someone had found her from her previous family and she freaked out sending Emmett off somewhere with just a few things hoping they wouldn't find him.

We found Emmett on the side of the road sleeping with nothing but a bag with pictures in it and things to keep him alive in. It only took 3 months to adopt him. We kept in contact with his mother before she died last year and Emmett had been devastated.

By the odds when we had adopted Bella and Edward they had been like best of friends until Rosalie and Jasper came around a few years later and they've hated each other since. I have a picture of them together as friends and they scoff at me telling me they don't believe it was true since they don't remember much.

I shook my head and walked back into the house to see my children not fighting for once.

"Let's go" I said

And we left.

~the next day~

"Fuck you Alice!" Rosalie said stomping away

Esme dying didn't change much in our family. The children still hated each other's guts.

"I hope you die to Rosalie! You're just a fucking prick who can't even keep a family!" Alice snapped right after her

"Oh I'm sorry my parents died Alice! At least I wasn't abused to death and I was forced to be adopted!" Rosalie snapped at her sister

It soon began again. Alice slapped her sister right across her face, it was loud and hard.

"You do not bring up my fucking past Rosalie Lillian Cullen!" Alice hissed at Rosalie

I hated having them swear and fight. They were one of the loudest in the whole house

"I don't believe you" Bella said quite quiet from another room

"I don't know why you don't believe me" Edward said quietly

I liked how at least some of them could get along.

"This is wrong" Bella said

"No it's not" Edward said

They had be interested in what was going on,

"Mom's death is all our fault" Bella said

"I know but we can't change anything, Emmett is an asshole" Edward said

I rolled my eyes, back to my regular children.

"So are the girls" Bella said

I sighed and didn't listen to their conversation anymore. I stood from my spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen where I found Emmett and Jasper sitting in between a pizza and glaring at each other, I could bet there was one piece left. I opened the box snatching the last piece like I thought was sitting there,

"Mine" I said taking a hug bite

"Not fair Dad!" Emmett said

"Life isn't fair Emmett!" I said swallowing the piece of pizza

I heard him grumble and not much else, I'm for once hoping this year can go a bit better.

~3 months later~

"Oh fuck you!" Bella said

"I wouldn't fuck you if you paid me a billion dollars!" Emmett said

I groaned, nothing had changed in these past few months of Esme being gone. I went back to work and they went back to school but that's about it. I just needed something, a family meeting.

"FAMILY MEETING IN THE KICTHEN NOW!" I yelled

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the head chair as the children pilled into the room glaring at who they had to sit by,

"This needs to stop now. I am tired of your fighting! It's been 3 months since your mother's death and all of you are under 18 if I also died from the horrible stress you 6 are putting on me!" I snapped at my children

They all tried to speak at once, and I hated it!

"ENOUGH!" I yelled

They all shut up, thankfully.

"You need to all start to get along! I am sick and tired of all of you fighting. If you fight with anyone, you lose your car your laptop and your phone" I said

"That's not fair Carlisle!" Rosalie said

"Oh isn't it? Find a different ride to school this week Rosalie" I said

"Carlisle! That is not fair! I should not be fucking punished for nothing!" she said

"Do you want me to make it two weeks?" I asked

She grumbled and sat back in her seat. I looked over my children and they said nothing before getting out of their seats and walking away mumbling how it wasn't fair how they would get punished for nothing.

"Um Carlisle….Dad?" Bella asked from the doorway

"What's up Bella?" I asked

"Can we talk? Like privately?" she asked

"Sure, come on in and lock the door" I said

She came into the room a bit more as Edward slid in the door at last second,

"Edward" I said motioning to the door

"No no it's okay" Bella said locking the door

"Didn't you want us to be alone?" I asked confused at Bella

"I did but…" she said

"But?" I asked

"He's just a part of this thing…" she said

"Bella what's going on?" I asked sitting up in my seat

"Dad….Edward and I….you know…do you remember how you told us we were really good friends when we first met?" Bella asked

I didn't like where this was going

"I do…" I said

"Well Edward and I….we decided a couple months ago…after mom died, we didn't exactly….hate each other anymore" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well…Edward and I have been….dating as you could say it for the past 3 months" she said

"You're dating?" I asked

I would have never guessed! Notice my sarcasm.

"Yes but we're not finished" Edward said

I did not like the sound of that one!

"What's going on?" I asked

"You know how I turn 18 in two months? And it's been 15 years since I was adopted?" Edward asked

"Yes" I said

I could not believe he would be 18 in two short months it was hard to believe, and 15 years since we adopted him…wow. Bella soon cut off her boyfriend

"Dad do you….do you have any connection with my real parents?" She asked

"Bella….you know I don't" I said

"I know but you…you know my real last name, we know it's not Cullen" she said

"You are a cullen!" I said

"I know, I know but I just…I want to know them" she said

I sighed, I knew this was coming soon.

"I know Bella," I said

I did not know why and it concerned me,

"Why?" I asked

Bella looked over to Edward not wanting to say something,

"We want to know and since my parents aren't around…" he said

"Go on" I said

"We want to know what it takes….what it takes to put a child up for adoption" he said

My eyes basically bugged out of my head, my second daughter was pregnant.

"What?...How?" I asked

"Well when a man—" Bella said

I glared at her and she shut up,

"I know that Isabella, when did this happen?" I asked

"About a month and a half ago, when everyone was out of the house" she said

I ran a hand over my face, I just could not believe my first son had gotten his second sister pregnant.

"Does anyone know but me?" I asked

Bella shook her head. Oh yay, I had been the first one to know of this new baby. Esme would have been happy and pissed off at Bella and Edward for getting pregnant at 17.

"Come on, let's go" I said standing from my seat

They look confused,

"While it's on my mind, we're looking for the Swans" I said

Bella's eyes lit up and she grabbed Edward's hand as we walked out of the kitchen to see none of my other children in sight, thank god. We went out to the garage and I slipped into the drivers seat of my Mercedes and the "children" slipped in the backseat.

~time skip~

So here I am sitting in a house 1000 miles away from Forks that I don't know with my daughter and son. Bella is grinning with her hand in Edward's as he rubs her knuckles.

"Isabella" the lady said

I spoke before she could. Standing from my seat I put my hand out

"Carlisle Cullen" I said

"Renee Swan" she said shaking my hand

I saw my daughter's eyes lit up a few feet away and shook my head sitting back in my seat. Renee sat from beside me,

"How do I appreciate this visit?" she asked

I cleared my throat,

"My wife and I adopted your daughter when she was 6 years old from the foster system. Lately your daughter Isabella has wanted to get to know her real parents and we had….tracked you down from your last name" I said

"My last name has changed multiple times actually" she said

"You're a swan now" I said

"Yes, I was not before" she said

"Pardon?" I asked

"I've been married and divorced before after…you know" she said

I nodded my head, she had been married multiple times.

"Where is your wife now? I mean you said you and your wife adopted my daughter…" she said

"Mom died 4 months ago" Bella said

Renee looked hurt on how she wasn't Bella's mother liked she wanted,

"I'm sorry for your loss" Renee said

"It's…it's alright" I said taking a deep breath

It was hard to talk of her yes but I did it often to ease the pain.

"How many children had you adopted Mr. Cullen?" Renee said

"Carlisle please, we adopted 6 children" I said

Her eyes bugged out of her head,

"Six children?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"How….how do you do that? Don't they all…fight?" she asked

I laughed,

"Oh yes my children fight" I said

She looked…I do not know how to say it…flabbergasted.

"Why?" Bella asked holding a death grip on Edward's hand

"Why what honey?" Renee said

"Why…why was I given up?" she asked

Renee looked hurt, really really hurt.

"Oh Isabella…." She said

"It's Bella" my daughter said

"Oh Bella, I had wished so many times I could have kept you but I was a teenage mother and I had no support from your father or my family. I had thought about abandoning my family to keep you but I just could not do it. When I put you in foster care after not finding an adoptive couple I had gotten back with your father. He would not let me think of returning to you honey. I really do wish I could have kept you" Renee said

Bella's hand let go of Edward's and she threw her arms around her mother as Renee whispered her apologies. I knew Bella was for once a happy girl.

~3 months' time skip~

I sigh as I watch my other children slap each other and bully each other, over Esme's 7 months of being….dead not much has changed. Once Edward turned 18 he and Bella moved out. Bella turns 18 in a month and could not wait until she did so she could use her tickets to go and see her mother again. She was in the 5 months of her pregnancy and she and Edward thought so many times after visiting her mother to keep the baby, they still have not decided.

Everyone hated how Edward and Bella were together and she was pregnant but they would have to get used to it.

"Oh hell! You can't blame that slut now! She doesn't even live here!" Alice said snatching something from Rose

I ran a hand over my face and stood from my spot on the couch making my way for the steps. I did not appreciate my daughters calling each other sluts. I walked up the steps and into my first daughter's room to see her and Rose fighting over a handbag

"ENOUGH FIGHTING!" I yelled

They immediately dropped the handbag and I picked it up,

"I am sick and tired of hearing you two fight over clothing! I am also tired of you saying your sister is a slut, it's tiring!" I growled

"But it's mine Carlisle!" Rosalie said stomping her foot

"I don't care! It is now mine, all of your things are MINE! I have paid for every single thing! I am sick of you two fighting! And Rosalie it's DAD to you" I growled pissed at my children

"It's still not fair! And Bella is a slut! She's fucking pregnant with a baby dad, PREGNANT!" Alice said

I ran a hand over my face again and walked out of the door locking it on the outside, they were going to solve their troubles with each other. I saw the door knob jiggle but the door didn't move

"DAD LET ME OUT!" Alice yelled

I ignored her and kept walking as the banging continued, it irritated the hell out of me but I had to do it.

.

"Jazz what about this one?" Emmett asked his brother 2 hours later

Jasper burst into laughter,

"Sims really Em? How about Call of Duty?" Jasper asked

"Yes!" Emmett said putting the disk into the game console

So they continued to blow people up for about another hour and I watched them, they were bonding.

"Boys" I said

Emmett paused the game for them to look at me

"What's changed?" I asked

"Well um….Edward moving out" Emmett said

I seemed confused,

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Jasper and I never really hated each other, we just…we just both didn't like Edward that much, he seemed….spoiled since he was the first to be adopted" Emmett said

I seemed hurt, how could they actually think Edward got more attention then them? It hurt my feelings a lot

"Oh boys" I said

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other,

"we're sorry we killed her Dad" Jasper said

"You did not kill your mother Jasper" I said

"Yes we did" Jasper said

"No you didn't Jasper, don't believe you did because you didn't" I said

"I love you Dad" jasper said

"I love you too Jasper" I said

~HUGE TIME SKIP~

Alice's POV

I held my sister's hand as the casket went down into the group dabbing my tears with a tissue. I hated being to a funeral this time of the year but I had no control over my father's death. After about another week of fighting at 17 with my sister Rosalie we became best of friends and would not leave each other's side. When Bella gave birth to Peter, Rosalie and I were both named his godmother and I just about burst into tears thanking my sister.

I looked over at my husband and he slightly smiled as I took his hand with my free one kissing his knuckles,

"I love you" I mouthed

He winked at me and I smiled a shy smile and listened to the priest speak of our father's life.

"Carlisle Cullen had a hard life, his wife had died at the young age of 45 from high blood pressure and he was left to raise six children by himself, he made it through." The priest said

I dabbed my tears again and let go of my older sister's hand grabbing my husband's instead. The funeral was quickly over and I had burst into tears at the last minute and did not want to go to the wake but I did anyways seeing my sister drink away her sorrows.

"Whoa Rose calm down" I said

"I cant! Dad's dead, Mom's dead, it's all….ugh!" she said drowning another shot

I sighed at my sister and watched her daughter drown the shots, I feared for Elizabeth's life.

"Rose why don't I watch Lizzy tonight?" I asked

"Fine fine" she said

After 20 years, Peter had just graduated a few months ago from Seattle High School as the valedictorian of his class, his parents were so proud of him. Being teen parents wasn't an easy thing for my brother and sister and they fought a lot but they made it eventually and now in their late 30's they have a total of 4 children, all boys. Peter was the oldest at the age of 19 and Devin was the second oldest at 12. Seth was one of our favorites at the young age of 8, he had beat his younger brother by 3 years. Sam was the youngest of that family at the age of 5.

They tried for their girl but it didn't happen and now they're done having babies, Bella said she wasn't going through that anymore, I didn't blame her.

Jasper and I bonded quickly and soon married at the young age of 21. We have 2 children, a girl and a boy. Emily at the age of 14 is my snooting teenager but I love her. My baby boy at the age of 7, my Chad.

Rosalie married a guy from college and he beat her so they divorced and he signed away his rights to their daughter Elizabeth. She's engaged to Emmett now days and does not plan to have any more children, one was enough for her. At the young age of 12 Elizabeth is everyone's sweetheart, everybody loves that girl like crazy blood or not.

We have one crazy family but no matter how much we hated each other before mom's death….well it's gone now and we're just the best of friends, it makes everything better.

* * *

**Hi there guys/gals :) I want to tell you something, this was not my idea! It was all SnappleApple450Fan3 but i wrote it :D I really hope you enjoyed this small one-shot because I know i had fun writing it, thank you for reading!**

**Review if you would like :)**


End file.
